Goodbye
by SibunaFreak123
Summary: Just came up with this idea...One shot on the day Nina leaves...in honer of Nathalia leaving...she will be missed


**Hey hey hey **

**Okay I know I should be working on Fate…btw half way done through the next chapter…but I have this idea and thought I should write about it**

**Also this has been edited by my AWESOME beta reader JaylaHeart...THANKS3**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**~Nina P.O.V~**

"Nina, you taxi will be here in 5 minutes…it's time to say your goodbyes." Trudy said softly, walking into the common room where we were finishing up my goodbye party.

"Okay." I said, trying to sound confident, even though I was dying inside.

I'm leaving the House of Anubis…for good...because of Gran's hospital bills we were unable to pay anymore…and yeah, you get the rest.

All of my housemates met in the hallway, and I went down the line saying goodbye to everyone individually…each of them giving me something to remember them by.

_Mick was first_

I really don't know Mick that much...we barely talk…but I'm still going to miss how he is always eating and talking about sports We did a friendship hug, and he held me tight after we separated I said, "Keep Fabian and Joy strong for me…got it?"

"Yeah…take this" He said as gave me his soccer ball.

"Thanks." I said, setting it down on my bags as I went on to the next person.

_Mara_

Mara and I became closer these past few years.

"I'm going to miss you." We both said after we separated from our hug…we both laughed…her being a tear filled one…she gave me her nerd glasses and I then went on.

_Jerome_

Jerome…well I haven't gotten to know Jerome…after he betrayed Sibuna AGAIN…I kind of cut him off from my life…but I now regret it.

"I'm sorry for everything." I said hugging him.

"It's fine…I would have done the same thing." He replied.

He gave me his book of pranks and I went on to the next person, tucking it into my jacket.

I'm starting to lose it…literally breaking a little more each time I talk to someone.

_Alfie_

Alfie was trying to keep back tears…Alfie always made me laugh…and he is part of Sibuna.

"Bleep Bloop Blop." I said laughing.

"Bloop Bleep." He said.

We then hugged and he gave me his new favorite jester's hat, which I admired for a moment and set down, feeling a tear form in my eye…forgetting about it, I moved on.

_Eddie_

After I found out Eddie was my Osirion he became like my big brother.

"Don't get into any trouble in America…I won't be there to protect you" He joked.

"I know" I said throwing my arms around him trying not to cry.

Then he gave me his Egyptian necklace that his Father gave him when they had the talk about the Osirian... I quickly refused, but he insisted, so I took it and out it around my neck.

I quickly moved on to _My Sisters…._

Amber, Patricia, and Joy…they were all bawling.

First was Joy…Joy and I became extremely close in the past few months…she became part of Sibuna, somehow.

We hugged and I quickly wiped a tear that fell from my eye…she gave me her chess board **(really srry bout this...i couldnt think of anything better)**

_Next was Patricia_

"I'm going to miss you newbie." She said, wiping tear from her face

"I know." I said, hugging her.

She clipped her blue hair extension in front of my left ear with a smile.

Then there was Amber…she was bawling and she literally tackled me with a hug…_that was when I almost hit my breaking point._

"Amber, it's going to be okay." I said after we separated

"No it's not Nina, my BAF is leaving"

"Amber you will always be my BBF…forever."

"I'm going to miss you." She said, giving me her Fabina scrapbooks…there were 4 of them.

Then last but certainly not least was _Fabian._

I hit my breaking point when I looked into his tear filled eyes…I ran to him…throwing my arms around him and he held me as tight as ever.

"Guy let's give them space." Trudy said, as the rest of my crying housemates left to go outside.

After they left I just held Fabian even tighter…tears falling freely out of my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much" I whispered to Fabian…he didn't speak, he just held me tighter…if that was even possible.

We then separated and looked into each other's eyes…and leaned in.

Our lips met in the middle…I was full of passion and love…our lip moving in perfect sync...his tongue pierced my bottom lip…and our course I granted him entrance.

We had to separate due to the stupid need for air…me and Fabian both laugh/cried and pushed our foreheads together.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too… and don't you dare forget me." He said as we separated.

He then placed his guitar pick necklace on top of my Egyptian one.

"Nina…you taxi's here."

"Okay." I said, crying.

Fabian and I walked out hand in hand to the front of Anubis house.

When we got there everyone was standing outside crying…literally everyone was…we then got into huge group hug.

The taxi honked and we separated…I kissed Fabian one more time before proceeding my way to my taxi…the driver opened the door for me…I turned around to look at Anubis House one more time…I smiled and waved everyone goodbye.

When I got into the taxi I rolled down the window…I slowly put my hand on my right eye and so did the rest of the house.

_Sibuna_

**There it is guys…okay this story turned out to be a little less great as I hoped for, but yep ummm**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
